Bakura Ayaka
Ayaka Bakura (獏良 彩夏, Bakura Ayaka) is a Jonin-level ninja from the village of Amegakure. He was the second wife of Third Leader of the Bakura Clan, Bakura Yohei and mother of Bakura Yuri and Bakura Aikawa. She was a very popular warrior in Amegakure because of her expertise on swordplay. She acquired the Queen-rank Warrior title when she was only 16 years old. The Regalia she possessed was a blade gifted by a Hawk. Her gender and talent gained her the monicker, Storm Female Fencer (嵐の女剣士, Arashi no Jokenshi). Appearance Ayaka was a beautiful woman with a slender body that was once said to be the most beautiful woman in the world. She has a long blonde hair which is the trademark of Royal Bakura Clan and just like others Royal Bakura, she possessed a pair of heterochomia eyes, a light blue and a dark blue. She had a lot of different outfits and randomly wore them according to her mood. The most common outfit of her consists of purple armor with black inner shirt and a pair of purple glove with purple boot. Personality She has a different personality compare to other Royal Bakura members. She is generous, kind, helpful, stubborn and friendly person. She will always try her best to help anybody who was in trouble without hesitation and never expect any benefits in return. She was willing to risk herself by helping the person even if he or she was her enemy, though, she will never risk her clan or family. Her kind nature gained many comments from elders, however critics were more compared to compliments. Despite the comments she received, she never cared what the elders were thinking and will not stop what she was doing just because of the elders. Background Ayaka was born into an unknown Royal Bakura family by a half Royal Bakura parents. Because of possessing solely single Royal Bakura parent, she didn't possess great affinity of Storm Release. Despite being a noblewoman, she didn't hesitate to help anyone in need. Furthermore, she will even went as far as risking her own life to help someone worth helping. Her personality accompanied with gifted ability in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu granted her the Chūnin title shortly after she graduated from academy. Being a Chūnin didn't satisfied her, she trained as hard as possible to achieved the Jōnin title. At the age of twelve, she achieved her wish. She passed the Jōnin test and it was during the test, she met Bakura Yōhei and fell in love with him. During the times they were together, she attained Queen-rank Warrior as she gained and mastered a sword-type Regalia Weapon. They spent a few years together before married. After she was married to Yōhei, they had two sons within three years. Each of her sons possessed one of her gifted ability. Her elder son inherited the talent in Ninjutsu while her younger son inherited the talent in Kenjutsu. At one point, she and her husband adopted a girl found in a trash bin that was coincidentally a Royal Bakura after being examined. They kept the adoptive case as secret until it was unfolded by her adoptive daughter herself and she left the family shortly after found out the truth. Attempted to look for her adoptive daughter, she was killed, along with her husband by a dozen of assassins when they were discussing how to search for their adoptive daughter. Quotes In Construction Stats Trivia *The character named after the Dear Boy main character. *"Ayaka" (彩夏) mean colorful summer and "Bakura" (獏良) mean tapir and auspicious. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Ayaka doesn't wish to fight. **Ayaka's favorite hobby is sword-playing. **Ayaka's favorite dish is oyster. Credits *©Bakura Ayaka article is created by Bakurayuri a.k.a Kenny Tan. (Copyright)